Zap!
by AnaTheAwesome
Summary: Elizaveta zaps Alfred to someone has also been Zapped. The problem is, Alfred doesn't even know how to play. Can a relationship form from this Childish game of Zap? Rated T, just in case. AmeriCana.


"And so......How d'ya play?" Elizaveta laughed. "I already told you, Al! We just write a name on your palm and a time on the back of your hand. You can't look at it!" Alfred sighed. "But whats the point if I can't look at it?" Elizaveta's accent came out even more now. "AMERICA! I already explained it to you! Go! And keep your hand in the fist."

Alfred sighed as she walked away.

He had never played the game "Zap!" before. Apparently, every nation was playing it that week. The young nation didn't understand it at all. He walked into the Conference room for the second time that year, confused and all. Everyone seemed as if they were all waiting for him.

"Hey you guys!" All of the nations looked up. "Well, c'mon, Git. I'm not here to waste my time." Al nodded and walked to the blackboard to start his presentation on Health-care and the Swine Flu, blaming poor Mexico in the process.

Canada had his hand raised for a long, long, long time. No one even saw poor Matthew, no matter how many times he shouted. He, and some of the other countries, saw that Alfred F. Jones had his hand clenched in a fist for the longest time. Finally, France decided to say something.

"So, _Amerique_. You got Zapped, _Mon ami_?"

England looked up from his Tea in curiosity. "Who would care to Zap you, Git?" Alfred just stared at him. "Hungary Zapped me. She said I couldn't open my fist or I had to ask the person whose name is on my palm out."

Everyone looked at poor Elizaveta, whose face turned red.

Matthew looked around, his hand still raised, his own fist under the table. He, too, had gotten Zapped. By Italy. Matthew was scared to see who it was. He already knew.

Matthew's hidden feelings for his brother didn't help when everyone knew about it except for Alfred himself. Matthew felt bad now that everyone was crowded around America, wanting to know who it was that he got Zapped to. He was jealous of that person.

Matthew walked out of the Conference room, Kumajiro in arm, to the bathroom. A pair of bright blue eyes saw him leave.

"Kumajiro....I don't know what to do. Any suggestions?" Matthew set Kumajiro on the counter. "What's your name?" The nation sighed. "Not helping, eh."

"If I were you, Whats-your-face, I would look at my hand. It's the only thing to do. Got any Maple syrup?" Matthew ignored the last question stared at his fist. He looked at the back of his hand before the palm.

"_5:00_"

Matt turned his palm over.

"_Alfred F. Jones_" Matthew sighed. "Great...."

He had about twenty minutes before five.

* * *

"Who is it, who is it, who is it-aru?" Alfred shook his head. "I'm not looking at my hand until five." Most of the nations groaned.

Elizaveta and Feliciano giggled in the corner.

"You have fifteen minutes til' five, Da. You might as well do it now." Ivan suggested. Alfred sighed. His Russian friend had a point. He opened his hand and looked at the back.

_"5:00"_

When he turned his palm over and gasped.

_"Matthew Williams"_

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. You are NOT goin' make me do this..." The American whined. Everyone nodded sadistically.

As ten minutes passed, arguing, Alfred looked at his watch and set out to find his Canadian brother. At the same exact moment, Matthew was doing the same exact thing.

The two approached each other, both their faces going red, Matthew clutched Kumajiro.

Alfred held up his hand so he could see his Palm, Matthew did the same. "You too, huh?" "Yeah." "Then how do we do this?"

Matthew blinked. "I-I'm not really good with this stuff...."

Alfred smiled and approached Canada. "Then how about this. I'll go out with you if you go out with me." The young nation's eyes weren't even near to looking at the blushing Canadian. Matthew just blinked.

"W-What? A-A-A-Alfred, Are y-you serious?"

Alfred finally looked at him, cheeks turning red. "Well, If you want to, that is." Matthew's face could now be confused with a Tomato.

"I do."

Alfred smiled.

Matthew blushed.

Most of all the nations smiled.

The brothers noticed.

And that was the reason that the North American Brothers are caught in random closets. Getting it on.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! for people who do not know me, I'm Ana (Not to confuse me with _Anastasie Rossie, _is it? My name is Anastacia.) . This is my first Hetalia fic. For the people who do not know what "Zap!" Is, it's a very annoying game that people in my class have had a fasination over for the past week.**

**I, myself haven't been Zapped yet, thank god.**

**My friend almost brutally murdered me for zapping her to someone she totally hates. I'm the only one in my class who hasn't been zapped yet! TT-TT **

**I am at my dad's Tattoo shop, working while I type. I typed this in three sittings. WHHOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, would I REALLY be on FFN and Deviantart drawing fanart and writing fanfics? I do not think so, _Cheri._**


End file.
